


[TTS Podfic] His Name Literally Opens Doors

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breaking into another top secret base, Established Relationship, M/M, Mycroft realises who his brother-in-law is, No really really BAMF, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, The shoulder wound, john is BAMF, tts podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Sherlock's latest case -- for reasons not quite clear to John -- requires them to sneak into another top-secret military base. Sherlock is ready with Mycroft's stolen ID, but he hadn't counted on his husband being quite so well-known in the military. John is all kinds of BAMF.Sherlock finally learns the story behind John's shoulder wound (and it is as insane as any Mad Doc story he's heard so far), and Mycroft learns just who his baby brother married.All in all, this day is getting saved to Sherlock's mind palace as one of the most glorious days of his life.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[TTS Podfic] His Name Literally Opens Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Name Literally Opens Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924110) by [ThetaSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/robxt3hizij8vur/his-name-literally-opens-doors.mp3/file). 22.35MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
